


Criminal Behaviour

by LimaRomeo2018



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaRomeo2018/pseuds/LimaRomeo2018
Summary: When Toms ex tries to ruin his life and reputation, who best to track her down than no other than his best men and you. But what happens when you and Tom mix business with pleasure?





	Criminal Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I hope you all enjoy it and this first chapter may be short but the rest of the chapters should be quite long! :)

Tom opened his eyes to the beaming sun coming through the crack in the curtain. He looked over to see his soon to be ex girlfriend laying right next to him, he didnt love her, but he definitely had feelings for her, but then again that didn’t stop his blood from boiling every time he looked at her, ever since he saw her with another guy a week ago. The image of them together made him feel sick to his stomach, he wanted them both to suffer for making him look like a fool, unfortunately he never got a good look at the guy she was making out with, so he couldn’t get any good info on him from his men without a face or name. Tom also didnt know how long this affair had been going on for but he was desperate for answers and he always got what he wanted, so this matter was no exception.

 

He knew he was going to confront her today and that was it, he knew it would probably end in a big blow out and them breaking up, but everyone should know not to humiliate The Tom Holland, because everyone needed to know that he deserved respect and decency, and that they couldn’t get away with shit like this.

 

Both Tom and Chloe woke up and ate breakfast and at this moment Tom decided that this was the best time to confront her. “So, why exactly have you been sleeping around and cheating on me Chloe?” Tom stared at her whilst he stood opposite her as she was sat down at the island. “I don’t know what you mean Tom, are you sure you’re talking to the right person?” She placed her coffee cup down and cocked her head to the side whilst Tom was still staring at her. “Oh i think you do Chloe, dont act innocent with me.” Tom began to raise his voice to try and intimidate her but it didn’t work. “Look, I cant help the fact that I don’t love you and I know for sure that I never will, so I started looking in other places for it.” Chloe stood up from her stool and slowly started to walk toward Tom. “Your only love is your work, you can never love anyone else when you’re only in love with yourself.”

 

“Okay then,” Tom started to speak “If you were so unhappy then why not leave when you found this other guy? I mean ive wanted a reason to break up with you for a while, so you leaving on your own would have made the process much easier.” Tom tried to hide the few feelings he had for her by saying these words to her face, but the words that came from Tom’s lips still didn’t affect her at all.

 

“Because. I didn’t know if the relationship would last with him, I needed to be sure that he really loved me and that I would be stable.” Chloe crossed her arms as she stood in front of Tom. “So, how exactly do you know this relationship will work? I mean your not a fucking psychic Chloe.” Tom mimicking the pose Chloe was doing by crossing his arms. “Oh yeah, sorry to tell you this Thomas but he proposed to me and guess what? I. Said. Yes. So thats how I know its gonna last.” 

 

“Since when did you become such a bitch Chloe? You weren’t like this when I met you.” Tom said through gritted teeth. “Aw poor Tommy did I hurt your feelings? Oh wait I remember you don’t have any.” Chloe leaned forward and pouted her bottom lip as if she was a child. “No but seriously, did you not know I was using you this whole time?” Chloe chuckled which made Tom’s blood boil even more, which caused his arms to fall to his sides and his hands formed into fists.

 

“So you were with me to get info? You didn’t do a good job there love, I never told you anything about my life, so well done.” Tom started clapping sarcastically and as he did this Chloe turned on her heels and walked slowly toward the bedroom and emerged moments later with a suitcase full of her stuff and edged her way toward the door and looked at Tom one last time as Tom glanced back to her and muttered “Fuck you Chloe.” Chloe’s lips formed a smug smile “See you soon Tommy.” 

 

As she left the apartment that Tom had only bought so he didn’t have to take her to his real home, Tom thought that maybe she knew more about Tom and his life than she was ever letting on.

~~~~~~

 

You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing, you reached over and saw that it was Harrison.

 

“Uh hello?” Your voice was groggy and tired. “Y/N, where the hell are you? We’re gonna need those deal papers for Tom.” Harrison said with a concerned tone.

“Oh yeah yeah, I have them right here, I fell asleep on the sofa, i’ll be down in 20 I gotta get a shower.” You yawned “Well hurr-“ You cut Harrison off by ending the call. You rubbed your eyes, realising you were covered by papers and work and that you were still in your clothes from last night as you were exhausted.

 

You walked upstairs to your room and conjoined bathroom, to get ready for work. You had a shower, straightened your hair and got into your full black work attire - a vest, leather pants, high heel ankle boots and a leather jacket. The only colour you got from your outfit was the red lipstick you wore everyday, and without fail in drew the attention of everyone around you.

 

You grabbed the file full of papers and headed toward the basement which is heavily guarded with men and many locks with different combinations to keep any intruder from getting inside.

 

The basement is the HQ for the gang that Tom runs, its dark grey and black decorated with bronze, copper and gold ornaments to show the gangs wealth and status, which made anyone who entered even more intimidated by Tom and the other men.

 

You walked to the end of the hall to Tom’s office which was conveniently opposite yours. But as you were about to knock on his door a familiar voice made you stop in your tracks.

 

“He ain’t here yet.” Harrison said to you with a slight frustration in his tone. “Then why were you so bloody desperate for me to get down here Haz?” You crossed your arms and cocked your head to the side making sure Harrison knew you were angry.

“Because, I thought he would be here early to look over those-“Harrison pointed to the file that was still in your hand, “-but he’s with his girlfriend this morning so, who knows how long he’ll take.” Harrison leant against the wall and crossed his arms as well. “Oh jesus, well i’ll wait for him to get back otherwise, im gonna be in my office if anyone needs me.”

 

You rolled your eyes as you walked a few steps to get to your door, you then slumped down into your desk chair, unbeknownst to you what the next few years would entail.


End file.
